Traditional portable electronics/electrical devices such as electrical tools or toys draw power from the batteries installed inside the devices. The number of batteries required depends on the working voltage specified by the circuit utilized. For many electronics circuits, three batteries are needed to provide a typical working voltage between 3V to 4.5V. The working voltage required by many microcontroller chips are in between 3V to 6V. In order to provide a reasonable working battery life to a device drawing a current over 100 mA, such as the products that comprise a light bulb, motor or speaker, the size of the batteries selected are typically of AA, C or D size batteries. These batteries not only add considerable weight to the device, it limits the ability of the designer to shrink the product size. It is the objective of this invention to provide a system that does not required bulky batteries to be built inside a hand held article of sales such as a toy size racing vehicle.